A Waverly Owl
by NeedsmoarDelta
Summary: An it girlSouth Park fanfic. what happens when Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Cartman arrive at Waverly? And who will be kicked out? Takes place after unforgettable.
1. Prologue

_A/N: My friend told me that I should make it clear that the boys are sophmores in high school becuase although I think I alluded to it in another chapter, she was seriously confused and disturbed :) _

A Waverly Owl does not allow the opposite sex into his room, except during visiting hours.

Kyle was sitting at his desk, restlessly tapping his fingers against the keyboard of the computer when he heard a light knocking sound on the window, as if someone was throwing pebbles at it. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a flash of long, raven hair. He smiled to himself. _Tinsley_. She must have decided to surprise him. He walked over to the window and opened it. Tinsley stood there, her left hand on her tiny waist, a small, challenging smile on her ruby red lips.

"Well, aren't you going to help me in?"

Kyle held out his hand and she took it, sending tingles up the back of his spine. She climbed up the sill, falling to the floor in an undignified heap. She laughed throatily, Kyle loved her laugh, kind of deep but loud, like she wasn't afraid of letting everyone know how happy she was. Tinsley stood up and brushed dirt off the legs of her low rise True Religions.

"So, uh, what are you doing here, Tinsley?"

The second the words left his mouth, he wanted to slap himself for sounding like such a pussy. She smiled that challenging smile again, tossing back her long hair, as black as midnight.

"Visiting you, of course."

"But visiting hours were a long time ago."

He hated himself for sounding like such a fucking pussy, but something about Tinsley made his brain turn to mush. Tinsley laughed again and stood on her tiptoes; the feeling of her breath on his neck made him turn crimson and the hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end. She kissed him softly on the neck, enjoying the way he seemed to shudder whenever she was this close to him. She moved away from his neck and placed her lips squarely on his.

As they kissed, Kyle found himself tugging at the bottom of her Juicy Couture T-shirt. He let his hand linger on her tanned, toned stomach before traveling north, toward her shell pink La Perla bra. Suddenly he heard the door open behind him. He pulled away slightly and turned, opening his mouth to tell Stan to fuck off, but before he could say anything, he heard an all too familiar voice shout out

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is my first __fanfic__ ever, so sorry if it's slightly lame. Also, the first part of this chapter is written in third person, with the second part being Stan's POV. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or the It Girl, but it would be awesome if I did _

_Two weeks earlier (from prologue...sorry if this is confusing people, I'll try to be clearer in the future) _

A Waverly Owl does not think impure thoughts in chapel.

Stan Marsh was walking into chapel when he saw her. She was walking with a dark haired, strikingly beautiful girl and laughing, like she didn't have a care in the world. He watched her, lazily, in an entranced sort of way.

Callie noticed this strange, although cute raven haired boy staring at her and was about turn around to say something to him when she was shoved over and landed with a painful thump on the chapel steps, with cute-yet slightly creepy raven haired boy on top of her. She heard a voice behind them, tinged with a southern accent,

"I said move, asshole."

Callie was about to tell this person to shut the fuck up when raven haired boy beat her to the punch.

"Shut the hell up Cartman, you fat ass."

This kid, Cartman, turned to face her. He had light brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. And the raven haired boy was right. He was a fat ass. Callie narrowed her warm hazel eyes and glared at him. He glared right back, his chocolate eyes boring into Callie's. After a full two minutes, he pulled away.

"Fuck you guys."

Callie turned to raven haired boy and smiled.

"I'm Callie Vernon. You must be new here, 'cause I haven't seen you around before."

Raven haired boy opened his mouth and before she had a chance to get up or do anything, he puked all over her brand new Burberry off the shoulder cashmere sweater. "Fuck!" she shrieked, scrambling to her feet, dumping the raven haired boy on the chapel steps. The last thing she saw before turning around and running back to Dumbarton was a red haired boy helping the raven haired boy to his feet, saying

"Gross, Stan, I haven't seen you do that since 4th grade!"

* * *

_God damn it, _I think to myself as we kneel in the chapel. Above us, Dean Marymount drones on about school rules and "paving the way to success" and talking about some fire. Next to me, Kyle kneels, looking weirded out. Because Kyle is Jewish, he's only required to go to Chapel for today. The rest of the time he could be sleeping in or something. Lucky bastard.

As Marymount drones on, I find my thoughts drifting back to Callie. Her strawberry blonde hair. Her charming, pretty, Southern drawl; unlike Cartman's, which is just annoying. Her wide hazel eyes and the freckles that covered her smooth, round shoulders; her in sexy lingerie….. I feel a sharp pain in my ribs. It's Kyle, nudging me.

"God damn," I mutter "Why are your elbows so fucking sharp?"

Kyle pulls me up and I grab the hymnal we were supposed to be singing along to, randomly stab at a page, and starting singing. Silence. Then laughter. _Shit. _Dean Marymount's voice booms out across the chapel

"Mr. Marsh? Do you have something to contribute?"

I manage to stutter "No, sir" and he continues,

"As I was saying, the Disciplinary Committee meeting regarding the Miller Barn fire will be next Tuesday. You are dismissed."

All of the students hurry out of the chapel as quickly as possible and head towards the dining hall. As I cross the green lawn, Kyle and Kenny catch up to me.

"Dude, did you see that chick with the huge tits?"

"God damn it Kenny, can't you think about anything else besides sex, you whore?"

Kenny turns toward me, "Only with great difficulty. Anyway her name is Jenny and she's in our grade…."

As Kenny drones on about this Jenny chick, Kyle teases me," what the hell is wrong with you? First you puke on that Callie girl, and then you start randomly singing in Chapel?" He grins cheekily." I know love when I see it. Stan's in love, Stan's in love…." He childishly sings.

"Shut up!" I pout, and to my embarrassment, I've turned bright red. I hear panting behind me and see Cartman struggling to catch up with us.

"Why do you guys walk so god damn fast?" he whines.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so many Cheesy Poofs, you wouldn't be such a fat asshole," Kyle snaps.

"Shut the hell up, fucking Jew!!!"

I roll my eyes at Kenny and tune out their predictable arguing, returning to my daydream. _Callie Vernon_. Her name has a nice ring to it. I flash back to seeing her on the steps with her friend. How happy and carefree she seemed to be. The way her perfume smelled, like roses, only warmer and spicier. A piercing screech fills the air and I jump practically a foot, scared shitless. "What the hell is that thing?" Something that looks like a cross between an owl and cat comes flying towards us, barely missing my head and heads straight for Kenny, gouging out his eyes and scratching up his face.

"Oh My God, they killed Kenny!"

Kyle breaks off his argument with Cartman long enough to reply, "You bastards!", then goes back to yelling at Cartman like nothing happened.


	3. Instant Message 1

_A/N: For anyone not familar with it girl, in the books everyone texts and IMs on their phones using the owlnet system. Also, if you are feeling totally confused and wondering who the hell Tinsley and Callie are, don't worry I'll explain! _

_Enjoy, and please review!_

Owlnet Instant Message Inbox

TinsleyCarmichael: wtf r u doing Callie? Where r u?

CallieVernon: You saw what happened. Had to run back 2 Dumbarton for a new top

TinsleyCarmichael: R we still meeting at the quad after breakfast? We need to figure out when to pounce.

TinsleyCarmichael: Marymount is talking about it right now.

TinsleyCarmichael: OMG

CallieVernon: What?

TinsleyCarmichael: That new sophomore, whatever the hell his name is, the one who puked one you, totally got humiliated by Marymount.

CallieVernon: He should pay for my sweater, but I'll let him off the hook. This time.

CallieVernon: Am headed to the dining hall now. Will save u a seat at our usual table.

TinsleyCarmichael: Thanks

_TinsleyCarmichael__has signed off._


	4. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter is all about Tinsley and Callie, kind of a flashback to when they first became friends. The next chapter will have the boys in it, I promise. __Tinsley's past is __actually __kind of based__ on mine__ except that I changed her age and__ I didn't go to boarding school__. Also, hopefully, I'm not a megabitch like Tinsley is. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the It Girl or the whole Tinsley getting caught on E/setting a barn on fire plotline. That was mentioned in one of the books, I think. __So was the bit with them sneaking out. I just kind of elaborated on it. _

A Waverly Owl knows that revenge is always sweet.

When Tinsley Carmichael arrived at Waverly Academy, she was a mess. On the outside she seemed normal enough; with her long, silky, black hair and eyes so blue, they were almost violet; she was considered by many to be beautiful. But on the inside she was a confusion of anxiety, loneliness, despair, cynicism, and a strange hopefulness, as if a small part of her still dared to think that this new school, Waverly, might be better than the others.

Back in Manhattan, where she had grown up, Tinsley had been consideredstrange. By the time she had finished fifth grade, her old school, Trinity, had politely recommended another school to Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, a boarding school in Switzerland. It was Upper East Side-speak for "_we don't know what the hell to do with your daughter, so get her out of here before she tarnishes our reputation__." _That summer, after enduring many visits to various doctors and therapists, Tinsley had been diagnosed with Generalized Anxiety Disorder, GAD for short. Her parents thought that sending her away to school might be for the best, so that she could learn how to be independent and cope with her anxiety in a highly supervised environment.

But the move had been too much for 11 year old Tinsley and all the progress that she had made in conquering her panic attacks had been reversed. By the time she was 13, she had hit rock bottom: her panic attacks were so intense that she could no longer stay in a classroom without suffering from difficulty breathing, nausea, and fainting spells, usually accompanied by chest pains and numbness in her legs and face. She was failing most of her classes and her school, worried about her dwindling sanity (at that point, she was in danger of becoming agoraphobic), recommended that she withdraw from the school.

So Tinsley had ended up at Waverly at the beginning of freshman year and was assigned to a room with Callie Vernon. At first the girls had been slightly wary of each other, but all that changed one night in late September. Callie had woken her up and dragged her outside. It was midnight and Tinsley's vision was blurry without her contacts.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Tinsley asked, trying not to let her irritation show.

"You'll see" Callie replied mysteriously.

Callie led her to the back of the field house, where all the sports equipment was stored. The school kept a grill back there, sometimes used for Parent's Weekend or other events. Somehow they managed to fire it up, and Callie had brought graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows and a bottle of rum.

With their stomachs full of chocolate and their tongues loosened by alcohol, Tinsley and Callie had sat on the grass and watched the stars, talking about everything from their latest crushes to their families. Tinsley had even told Callie about her GAD, something she had never told anyone else about.

From that day forward, the two were inseparable, until the spring of last year, their sophomore year. When both girls had been caught on Ecstasy, it had been Tinsley who had taken the blame and had been promptly kicked out of Waverly. When the faculty had decided to reinstate her in the middle of September, Tinsley found Callie totally heartbroken, after her longtime boyfriend, Easy Walsh had dumped her for a new girl, Jenny Humphrey. Tinsley had been there for Callie, helping her when she was heartbroken and happy for her when the couple had gotten back together.

Now it was Callie's turn to help Tinsley; or else Tinsley would find herself expelled (again), this time for unintentionally setting a barn on fire. It hadn't been her fault, really, she had merely wandered behind said barn and caught that slut Jenny making out with her boyfriend, Julian. She had been so angry and frustrated and hurt that she hadn't noticed where she had thrown Julian's lighter.

Tinsley and Callie had a plan. Julian's lighter had been found in the wreckage of the fire and all they need to do was make him look even more suspicious, by going straight to Dean Marymount and reminding him that they had seen him behind the barn that night. Then he would be kicked out and Jenny would get what she deserved. Tinsley smiled to herself as she headed straight towards his office. She knew that being honest and forgiving Jenny would be the moral thing to do, but fuck moral. Tinsley was tired of letting Jenny get her way and decided that getting revenge would be the right thing to do, just this once.


	5. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the review! As promised, the boys are in this chapter. Enjoy. _

A Waverly Owl knows to stay calm in an emergency

Brett Messerschmidt was headed back to Dumbarton when she noticed a small cluster of boys gathered around the giant oak tree where she used to meet Callie for coffee and gossip. Next to them, an unmoving object lies on the grass. Brett squinted to get a better look. It was a boy, wearing a pair of beat up cargos and an orange shirt with the word DVDA written on it. Brett ran towards the group; panicked. It looked like the boy was unconscious or something.

As she got closer, she was able to hear snippets of their conversation. Two of them seemed to be arguing and the third, a cute raven haired boy, seemed to be trying to break it up.

"Shut the hell up, Cartman! We have to figure out what to do about Kenny…."he trailed off when he noticed Brett walking towards them.

Brett stared at the three of them. They must be the new kids. The shortest, a fat boy with hair the color of brown sugar and deep chocolate brown eyes, turned to look at her.

"What are you looking at, bitch?"

Brett bristled, "I don't know. I can't see anything beyond your big fat ass."

The second kid chuckled, "Nice."

Brett didn't think it was possible for someone to have hair redder than hers, but this kid did. His bright red hair was curly and uncontrollable, forming an afro. Brett gaped at his hair, but she was drawn back to his face. His eyes were a deep shade of jade green that seemed to sparkle with intelligence. The raven haired boy spoke up.

"Guys!" he cried, his voice filled with urgency.

Red haired boy turned to face him, "What, Stan?"

Stan looked terrified; his face seemed to be drained of all color and his baby blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"What if Kenny doesn't come back?"

The brunette boy, Cartman, sighed impatiently, "Stan, you retard, this has been happening since Pre-School. Kenny always comes back."

Stan turned to face Cartman, "yeah, but that was in South Park. What if it's different here?"

The red haired boy looked thoughtful," Well, Stan has a point. But we need to figure out what to tell everyone. And, of course, what to do with Kenny this time."

"But Kyle-"Stan started but Kyle cut him off.

"But nothing. Come on. We gotta carry Kenny to the nurse or something."

"Wait," the sound of Brett's voice made them stop short. "Let me help."

The boys looked at each other with confusion, but then Stan; clearly the leader, shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

Brett bent down to pick up the boy and gasped. Angelic blonde curls covered his head and his eyes were a deep cerulean. His face was covered scratches and wounds, as if something had gouged into his flesh. Brett fought back nausea.

"What happened?"

Stan spoke up, "Some flying cat thing attacked him or something."

Brett nodded and held this boy, Kenny, in her arms the way you would hold a baby. After a trip to the Nurse's office and a long talk with Dean Marymount, it was decided that Kenny would be buried in the woods next to the school. But before they could make a move, the door to Dean Marymount's office opened and Kenny walked in. He grinned at the sight of Brett's shocked face and addressed his friends,

"So, was it a good one this time?"

The boys shook their heads and Cartman spoke up, "Nah, you just got attacked by some flying cat thing."

"A Great Horned Owl, you mean," Dean Marymount corrected.

"Damn," Kenny shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Let's go get a smoothie or something", he suggested and the boys followed.

Brett faintly heard Cartman say, "Smoothies kick ass," before the sounds of their footsteps vanished completely.

Brett stared at the door in shock. What the fuck had just happened?


	6. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the review, BeccaElizabeth! Enjoy. _

A Waverly Owl knows that honesty is always the best policy

The clacking sounds of Tinsley's Alexandra Neel leopard print stilettos echoed in the halls of Dumbarton, growing more intense as she approached room 303.

Tinsley shoved open the door rudely," Hurry up, Cal! We only have a few minu-."

She stopped midsentence. Callie was gone, a trace of her Stella McCartney perfume lingering in the air. Instead, Jenny sat innocently at her computer, emailing someone. _Probably Julian_, Tinsley thought bitterly. Jenny turned around nervously, her brown eyes refusing to meet Tinsley's violet blue ones.

"Um, are you looking for Callie?" she asked worriedly.

Tinsley seethed and she longed to slap Jenny, right across one of her perfect porcelain cheeks. Instead, she leaned against the doorway, not trusting herself to go any further.

"Why yes, what gave you that brilliant idea?"

Tinsley's tone was cold and mocking and Jenny knew she had to get the hell out of there before Tinsley exploded. Jenny gaped at her, slightly openmouthed, trying to think of something to say. Finally Tinsley disgustedly turned around and headed back the way she came.

Tinsley was determined, pissed as hell and slightly..guilty? Guilt was an unusual feeling for her and as much as she would like to think otherwise, she knew she had unintentionally started the fire, burning down a 70 year old barn, considered to be a local historical monument. Her best friend, Callie Vernon, was in the barn at the time. She could have been killed.

Tinsley began to run towards the quad (well more hobble than run, seeing as it is almost impossible to run in a pair of stilettos) trying to chase the horrible thought out of her head. _Goddamn it, Callie_, Tinsley thought to herself as she crossed the quad and headed towards Hopkins Hall, where the DC hearing was taking place. Attendance was mandatory and Callie was nowhere to be seen. Tinsley ran her fingers through her freshly washed hair and sighed. Where the hell was Callie? Should she wait around like a good friend or just head inside? Seemingly out of nowhere, pain shot up Tinsley's leg.

"Shit! What the fuck?"

"Sorry," a voice said.

Tinsley whipped her head around so fast that she almost collided with the person standing to her right. It was one of those new kids; the redhead.

"I'm really sorry, are you okay?"

Tinsley winced, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'll live."

Tinsley looked at him curiously, "So, you're the new kid, huh?"

"Yeah, I transferred from South Park."

Tinsley had no idea where South Park was, but she didn't really care enough to ask.

"Tinsley Carmichael."

She smiled a perfect, movie star grin and stuck out a freshly manicured hand. He took it, hesitantly.

"Kyle Broflovski."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something else, but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by

Callie's shouts, "Tinsley! Come on! It's about to start!"

Tinsley smiled apologetically at Kyle, and then let Callie drag her into the DC meeting.

"Settle down!"

Dean Marymount's voice echoed around the makeshift courtroom.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, after questioning all of the attendees of the Cinephiles screening, we have narrowed it down to two suspects. The DC will hear both cases, and then vote. Our two suspects are…"

Tinsley grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it gently. Callie responded by digging her fingernails into Tinsley's arm. They couldn't risk texting now, not with Marymount staring straight at them.

"The two suspects are…Julian McCafferty and Easy Walsh."

Callie gasped. What the fuck? Then it dawned on her and her confusion turned to anger. _Jenny. That little bitch wants to see me miserable._ Callie thought to herself, seething with hate.

"Mr.McCafferty, will you please come up here?"

Marymount indicated a chair in the center of the room. "Mr. McCafferty, does this belong to you?" the dean held up Julian's lighter.

Julian nodded, "Yeah, that's mine."

Marymount turned to face the group, "This lighter was found in the wreckage of the fire."

He called up student after student, including Jenny, who testified that Julian had not been in the barn that night, but behind it, in the surrounding forest. Finally the dean called up Tinsley.

"Miss Carmichael, you came to me with a report stating that you saw Julian, with his lighter, near the barn, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Miss Carmichael, please tell the DC what you saw, in your own words."

"Well, "Tinsley said, trying to play up the innocent act as much as possible, "I saw Julian, with his lighter open, heading towards the barn."

"Did he say anything to you, Miss Carmichael?"

"No," Tinsley replied, "He didn't see me there."

"Very well, Miss Carmichael, you may sit down."

Marymount called up Easy, and he made his way towards the front of the room. Tinsley saw Callie watching his every move and smiled. Easy was so hot that she wouldn't mind getting her hands on him, but Easy and Callie seemed like the perfect couple.

"Mr. Walsh, what were you doing at the Cinephiles screening?"

He sternly looked Easy in the eyes and Easy fidgeted uncomfortably.

" I, uh, " he hesitated for a second, then caught a glimpse of Callie's warm hazel eyes and continued, "I was watching the movie, but then I got cold, so I went into the barn to warm up."

Marymount called up student after student who testified they had seen Easy and Callie in the barn together. Finally Marymount called up Jenny.

"Miss Humphrey, please tell the DC what you saw."

Jenny took a deep breath, and then began, "I saw Easy and Callie in the barn together, in one of the horse's stalls."

Callie turned crimson. Jenny paused, and then continued, "He was smoking."

"Very well, Miss Humphrey," Marymount turned to face the DC; "All who believe that Mr. McCafferty is guilty?"

5 out of the 10 hands went up.

"All who believe that Mr. Walsh is guilty?"

8 out of the 10 hands went up; Brett's being one of them.

Marymount sighed heavily, "Mr. Walsh, you are official expelled from Waverly Academy. Pack your bags and meet the hired car at the front gate in an hour. DC dismissed."

Callie was in shock. She couldn't believe it. Easy, her Easy, gone? So she did the only thing she could do: she fled and ran to the stables, where she could cry in peace.


	7. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks BeccaElizabeth for suggesting an Easy/Callie scene. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your idea__! Please review, sorry it's so short! _

_Kisses, Lunagrrl180_

A Waverly Owl knows the proper use of the horse stalls.

Callie was curled up in one of the horse stalls, sobbing her eyes out. It wasn't fair; in fact it seemed cruel and heartless, especially after all the shit that she and Easy had been through. She heard footsteps behind her; Callie turned around and opened her mouth to tell the intruder to leave her the hell alone, when she realized it was Easy.

Wordlessly she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest, the comforting smell of turpentine and horses calming her down slightly.

"It's gonna be okay, Cal," he soothed in his irresistible Kentucky accent.

"But how can it be okay when we're hundreds of miles apart?" Callie pouted.

"Trust me," Easy said softly, "I'll visit you once a month, whatever it takes."

"I'll come up to Lexington whenever I can," Callie promised, "I'll write once a week, or something."

"I love you, Callie," Easy murmured softly before giving her a passionate kiss.

"How much time do we have?" Callie asked.

Easy checked his watch, "45 minutes. Why?"

Callie didn't reply, just grinned devilishly and pulled him towards the abandoned horse stall.


	8. EmailText 2

A/N: btw, for anyone not familiar with south park, Kyle is jewish and Cartman hates jews. Hence all the arguing. Anyways, please review

Kisses, Lunagrrl180

Owlnet Email Inbox

To: Undisclosed Recepients

From: Tinsley Carmichael

October 16, 2:34 pm

Subject: Introductions

Dearest Boys,

Café Society is hosting an ultra- exclusive Welcome to Waverly party in the Cinephiles screening room in honor of our four favorite transfer students this Friday. If Marymount asks, Cinephiles will be holding a screening and discussion of the 1974 classic The Great Gatsby. 8 pm sharp. "Refreshments" will be provided.

Kisses,

T

Owlnet Instant Message Inbox

KyleBroflovski: What the hell do u want fat ass?

EricCartman: Hostility is never the answer, Kyle

KyleBroflovski: What the fuck do u want???

EricCartman: I was merely wondering if anyone happened to know who this Tinsley chick is.

KyleBroflovski: She's a junior. That's all u need to know.

EricCartman: She obviously doesn't have good taste if she invited Jews to this thing

KyleBroflovski: FUCK OFF CARTMAN!!!!

_KyleBroflovski has signed off. _

KennyMcCormick: Did u get the invite thing?

StanMarsh: Yeah, y?

KennyMcCormick: Well, aren't u gonna go?

StanMarsh: Probably. I don't really care.

StanMarsh: y r u so desperate 2 go?

KennyMcCormick: hot, drunk girls who will be willing to anything…..

KennyMcCormick: would u change ur mind if a certain blonde goddess from Atlanta was there….

StanMarsh: wtf?

KennyMcCormick: Callie, you dumbass

StanMarsh: Yeah, I'm there

KennyMcCormick: kickass

_KennyMcCormick has signed off. _


	9. Chapter 6

_A/N: Please review!!! Kisses to you all, Lunagrrl180_

A Waverly Owl knows that three is always better than two.

Kyle stood outside the door, debating whether or not to go in.

"Dude!"

Kyle heard Stan's voice behind him and turned around. Sure enough, the raven haired teenager was headed straight towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here, the party's inside, dumbass."

"Yeah, I know," Kyle mumbled self consciously, working up the courage to go inside.

Stan knew his best friend almost as well as he knew himself and he could tell when Kyle was nervous.

He grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled him in, "Come on, Ky, It's going to be okay, I promise."

Kyle grinned at the use of his childhood nickname; then gasped. The Cinephiles screening room was filled with 25-30 teens, all looking so beautiful, polished and glamorous. Kyle cursed himself for wearing his lucky green hat. As much as he loved it, it seemed to scream "hick mountain town!" compared to everyone else's, glamorous, hat free ensembles.

Cartman and Kenny were already there, Cartman talking to a tall brunette, Kenny chatting up a petite Asian girl. In the background, Mia Farrow and Robert Redford loomed over the movie theater like screen. Stan pulled Kyle towards a table in the back, stocked high with chips, Cheesy Poofs and several different types of beer, vodka and whisky.

Stan grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose off the table and took a shot straight from the bottle.

"Dude!" said Kyle, completely appalled at his best friend's behavior.

"What?" Stan seemed totally oblivious to his less than hygienic ways.

Stan grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You have to be all neat about these things."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Stan pulled out a shot glass and filled it with the vodka.

Kyle shook his head, "No way, dude."

"Come on Kyle, just this once. You can't be the pussy all the time."

Stan's baby blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I'm not a pussy," Kyle mumbled, pissed off.

In one smooth motion he grabbed the shot glass out of Stan's hand and downed it. Tears sprung to his eyes and his throat felt like it was on fire.

"Water," he gasped.

Stan laughed," Take it like a man, Kyle," he said, holding out the bottle.

* * *

Three shots of Grey Goose later, Kyle's head was feeling pleasantly fuzzy. Heath Ferro stood up on one of the theater seats and cleared his throat in a perfect imitation of Dean Marymount. 

"Ahem, to honor the newbies, we will all partake in a game of Truth or Dare," he slurred.

His eyes were glassy and beads of sweat gathered on his perfect, blemish free forehead.

Sage Francis, a platinum blonde junior leaning up against the wall shouted out, "What the fuck, Heath? We aren't in grade school anymore."

Everyone ignored her and gathered around in a circle at Heath's feet. Kyle noticed Stan drunkenly stumble next to Callie.

"So," Heath began, "Truth or Dare, Tinsley?"

Tinsley smiled slightly. Although she was as drunk as the rest of them, she didn't show it.

"Dare, "she replied calmly.

Heath paused, thinking.

"Okay, "he said, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "You have to go through the screening room closet and into the tunnels for 10 minutes with…"

Heath stopped and looked around, his gaze landing on Kyle's green hat.

"Him."

Heath pointed to Kyle. Kyle looked around nervously. Stan winked at him, and Cartman, sensing Kyle's discomfort grinned evilly. Kenny was nowhere to be seen. Fine. Kyle rose to his feet and stumbled behind Tinsley.

Tinsley opened the closet door and gasped. Inside, Kenny, Kara and Brett stood there, frozen. Laughing, Kenny pulled the two girls out of the screening room and into the hallway, to "talk" in private.

Kyle followed Tinsley into the tunnels, trying not to laugh. The tunnels were completely dark. Tinsley grabbed the Power puff girls Zippo that she had "borrowed" from Jenny and light it, bathing her face in the warm golden light.

Next to her, Kyle was leaned up against the wall, laughing for no reason. Or at least that's how it seemed to appear to Tinsley.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" she asked, raising one dark eyebrow.

"My friend Kenny," Kyle's voice was weak from laughter," is such a man whore."

He started laughing again. _Great_, Tinsley thought to herself, _I'm stuck in these tunnels with a crazy sophomore. Why won't he shut up? _Tinsley smiled devilishly.

She knew there was always a way to get guys to shut the hell up. She didn't particularly want to do it, but she knew at this point, it was her only option. Slowly, she leaned towards the redhead and kissed him. Kyle, after all that vodka, was really, really horny; so he grabbed Tinsley (not in rough way) and kissed her back.

Surprisingly, Tinsley didn't mind. In fact, she actually kinda liked it. She was really getting into it when she heard a banging sound on the door and a harsh voice, tinged with a slight Southern accent yell, "Ey! assholes! Come on, we gotta get out of here."

When neither of them made a move to go, the voice grew more threatening, "Kahl, I swear to god, that if you aren't up here right now, I'll kick your bony Jewish ass from here back to South Park."

Kyle groaned, "Goddamn it, Cartman," but opened the door anyway.

The screening room was deserted, all the food and drinks gone. He sighed and removed his hat, running his fingers through his curly red hair. Where the fuck was Stan? He caught one last glimpse of Tinsley, fiddling with the projector, before heading upstairs and across the quad to the room he shared with Stan.


	10. Chapter 7

_A/N: __I know that this chapter seems slightly anti-Semitic, sorry about that, please don't flame me for it. That's just Cartman, who hates everybody, especially Jews, particularly Kyle. Anyway, this takes place 1 week after the Cinephiles party. Please review!!! Oh, and thanks BeccaElizabeth for reviewing my latest chapters, I appreciate it. Kisses! _

A Waverly Owl should always be aware of prying eyes.

Kyle Broflovski had never been happier. As a result, Eric Cartman had never been more pissed off. Cartman sighed as he took in the glowing greenness of the main quad, where everyone met between classes. He saw a flash of orange; it was Kenny, talking to that red head, Brett or something? His gaze turned to Kyle; that Jewfro of his is unmistakable.

Cartman sat down on one of the many benches that dotted the perimeter of the quad; the wood creaking under his heavy weight. He squinted his chocolate eyes, trying to get a closer look. He had notoriously bad eyesight; a burden at times like this. Kyle was talking to Stan, not like that was anything new. Cartman stifled a yawn and was about to turn his attention to something new when he noticed something unusual.

Tinsley and Callie were walking past them. They didn't say anything, but luckily Cartman was close enough to be able to read their faces. Stan looked like a lovesick puppy, but that wasn't particularly surprising, Cartman knew about his massive crush on her. But Cartman also knew that she was taken, so to speak. Tinsley winked significantly in Kyle's direction, and Cartman noted that a dreamy expression that seemed to come over the stupid Jew's face.

Not puppy love like Stan's, but something else. Almost as if the two of them shared a secret. Cartman concentrated hard and suddenly it all made sense. The two of them in the tunnels…the wink…the look on his face….the two of them must be hooking up in secret.

Cartman grinned, already thinking about to get revenge on the stupid Jew. After all, Eric Cartman had hated Kyle Broflovski as long as he could remember. Him and his best friend. Well, admittedly, Cartman never hated Stan. But he always hated how the two of them spent all of their time together, proclaiming that they were "Super Best Friends", leaving Cartman all alone.

Not that he would ever want to be friends with that Jew. But still….Cartman's mind was racing with thoughts and he had to stop and try to find some way to organize all of his ideas. _Maybe breaking it down into questions and answers would help,_ thought Cartman.

_Q: What is that damn Jew afraid of? _

_A: His super bitch mom. The idea that his "Super Best friend" was in pain would probably devastate him. _

_Q: What can I do to hurt Stan? _

_A: Hurt Callie. Stan is head over heels for the bitch. _

_Q: How can I stop Kyle from hooking up with that ho Tinsley?_

_A: Have his mother stop them. _

At this Cartman got a brilliant idea. The perfect way to fuck that stupid Jew's life. He grinned and pulled out his cell phone, taking care to make sure that nobody saw him using it. After three rings, the woman picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Broflovski, it's Eric Cartman, Kyle's friend?"

"Oh, yes…" she sounded distracted and Cartman knew she had to get her attention.

"Anyway, sorry to bother you, but next weekend is Parents Weekend and Kyle would love it if you could come up and visit him."

"Of course," replied Shelia Broflovski immediately.

"Well, he would love to see you next Friday, around 8, in his dorm room. Its number 124," he added helpfully.

"Of course, I'll be there. I want to hear all about how Kyle is doing at school."

Cartman nodded. "I'm sorry Mrs. Broflovski, I have to go. See you next Friday."

"Sure, sweetie."

"Buh-Bye," said Cartman, so sugary that it would've put Kyle into diabetic shock, had he been around. Cartman flipped his phone closed. _That'll show that fucking Jew, _he thought triumphantly as he headed towards the dining hall.


	11. Chapter 8

_A/N: A lot is going on and I'm going to have to leave this __fic__ alone for a while, so I'm trying to add as many chapters as possible. Hopefully, sometime next week I'll be able to pick it up again. The whole Canadian-American war thing is a reference to the South park movie.oh, and this takes place a week after Cartman forms his plan, picking up right after the prologue Please review….You know you want to….._

_Kisses-Lunagrrl180_

_Kyle's POV_

A Waverly Owl is aware that his parents don't always know what's best.

I am standing there, my hand up Tinsley's shirt, frozen and unable to move. My mother is speechless, her jaw dropped. I can barely begin to stutter an explanation before she gathers her wits and starts one of her infamous lectures.

Tinsley backs up, looking freaked out, and I can't blame her. My mom is, to put it mildly, an intimidating bitch. Her gaze turns to Tinsley, quickly looking her up and down, then back to me.

She yells in her slight Brooklyn accent,

"I can't believe you Kyle! I leave you alone for two weeks and you are already disobeying me, sneaking around and meeting up with this….this…"she struggles, as though she cannot find a word to describe Tinsley,"….this WHORE!, practically spitting the word in Tinsley's direction.

"Look Ma, it's not what you think-"I start but as usual, she doesn't care about my explanations.

Instead, she grabs me and drags me down the hallway and across the quad to Dean Marymount's office.

I see Stan heading back to Richards; as soon as he sees me being dragged by my mother, or as I refer to her in privacy of my mind, _the Bitch that ruins my life at every opportunity_; he shakes his head and grabs the bridge of his nose, signaling that he feels my pain.

Stan knows my mother almost as well as I do. We both know that she was going to do something big. The only question is, what is she gonna do this time?

Owlnet Instant Message Inbox

TinsleyCarmichael: What the hell is going on?

KyleBroflovski: She's in Marymount's office, yelling about something. knowing her, I'm expecting the worst.

TinsleyCarmichael: It can't be that bad….

KyleBroflovski: Trust me; she's capable of doing anything. Do you remember the Canadian-American war?

TinsleyCarmichael: kind of...I think I was in 3rd grade…

KyleBroflovski: She started it.

TinsleyCarmichael: wtf? R u serious?

KyleBroflovski: and she was just pissed cause we were cursing just like Terrance and Phillip….

KyleBroflovski: Shit

TinsleyCarmichael: What?

Kyle Broflovski: They want me in there.

_KyleBroflovski has signed off. _

Tinsley sighed and bit her lower lip worriedly. The whole situation could be summed up in four words: She was so fucked.


	12. Chapter 9

_A/N: I got everything sorted out earlier than I thought, so here's a new chapter for all my lovely readers! _

_Oh, and the episodes I reference in this chapter are: Butt Out, Wacky Molestation Adventure, Tooth Fairy Tats 2000 and Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow. _

_Kisses! _

A Waverly Owl is never late to Chapel

_"Do you know why you've been called in here, Mr. Marsh?" _

_The voice had a warm, Southern accent and Stan smiled. It reminded him of Callie. Holy fucking shit! _

_It was Callie, dressed in the sexiest teacher's outfit Stan had ever seen. She sauntered over to where he was sitting, in one of those crappy office chairs, the type that was made out of that weird plastic stuff. She smiled devilishly and straddled him._

_She leaned over, her choppy strawberry blonde hair tickling his cheeks and whispered softly into his ear, "You've been a very bad boy, Stan Marsh…" _

* * *

The clanging of the Chapel bells woke Stan from his dream. _Fuck_ He was late to Chapel, again. _Shit_, Stan looked enviously at Kyle's bed; his best friend was sleeping peacefully. 

_Lucky bastard, he doesn't have to wake up at dawn to sing stupid fucking songs about how much we love Jesus, or some stupid shit like that, _Stan thought bitterly as he raced around the room, grabbing the first pair of jeans and shirt he saw, stuffing his thick, un brushed hair into his favorite, though rarely worn now, red poof ball hat.

He leaned over Kyle's desk and grabbed a stick of cinnamon gum, laughing to himself about how neat Kyle's desk was, with the color coded labels, while Stan couldn't find half his shit under the mound of papers, half eaten Twizzlers and empty Dr. Pepper bottles that covered his desk.

Stan made a mental note to ask Kyle what the hell happened last night, after he had been dragged down to Marymount's. Most importantly, what the hell was his mom doing at Waverly; she should be back in Colorado, organizing another cause to go against or something. Even though she had started a war with Canada, she never seemed to learn her lesson about blaming other people instead of taking responsibility for Kyle's actions and punishing him accordingly.

_But maybe that's a good thing,_ Stan thought as he snuck into the back of Chapel, _because while Mrs. Broflovski was busy fighting causes, we had the best time, doing all that stupid shit. Well, mostly. __Whenever Cartman got __involved (about 99 percent of the time), it__ automatically got dangerous and out of control. _

Stan smiled at the thought of all the stuff they'd done; burning down the school, sending all their parents to jail and forming their own society, so to speak, participating in a black market tooth fairy ring (don't ask), and breaking the beaver dam, causing a nearby town to flood and widespread panic within South Park, and that was just a small percentage of the stuff they did in 4th grade.

Stan wasn't particularly surprised that they were expelled from South Park High; in fact, he wondered why it hadn't happened sooner. The sound of Shelia Broflovski's voice brought Stan out of his daydream; he sat up straight and tried to pay attention.

"Last night, I came across a very unfortunate scene; a girl had snuck into the Richards dorm…"

Shelia trailed off and Stan noticed that Tinsley had turned crimson. Kyle had told him about Tinsley and why it had to stay secret; Stan would never betray his best friend like that, immediately his gaze turned to Cartman, who looked at him with a wide eyed innocent look, as if to say, "What did I do?"

_Innocent, my ass,_ Stan thought, he tuned into Shelia, who seemed to be saying something about, "New policies…"

Dean Marymount cleared his throat, interrupting Shelia's long winded speech, "Ahem, anyways, I would like to welcome Mrs. Shelia Broflovski as the newest member of the Waverly family, as the student supervisor."

Stan's jaw dropped. Holy fucking shit!

_Don't even think about leaving without hitting that little purple button……You know you want to….__ Lunagrrl180_


	13. Chapter 10

_A/N: __Thanks for the review, BeccaElizabeth! And to answer your question, Callie/Stan won't go anywhere (I mean, significance wise). The next chapter will be from Easy's POV. _

_Cartman has this weird quirk where he pronounces words with an accent, like __seriouslah__ or __authoritah__, instead of serious or authority. And yes, his real middle name is Theodore. Please review! Kisses!_

A Waverly Owl knows that excess consumption of alcohol will not be tolerated

As Eric Theodore Cartman knelt in chapel, he couldn't help grinning. Adrenaline rushed through his veins; _there is nothing better than getting away with something,_ Cartman thought as they collectively rose to sing another hymn.

Phase One of his plan was complete; the stupid Jew and his skank were miserable, now it was time to rub it in his face by fucking with Stan's life. The only challenge would be finding Callie and sniffing out her weaknesses, making her vulnerable to his manipulation. Chapel was dismissed and there was the usual rush for the door; Cartman noticed that Callie's face was blotchy and pale.

He moved with the crowd, keeping his eyes on her. She seemed to be pulling away from her violet eyed companion, aka Kyle's bitch. Cartman never did manage to catch her name, but every other word out of Stan's mouth was "Callie", so although he didn't know her friend's (Kyle's skank) name, at least he would win points by knowing hers. Cartman noticed that instead of heading to dining for breakfast like everyone else, she was headed to the remotest corner on campus, the stables. He glanced back towards the dining hall; he was damn hungry, but he knew that it was now or never. He saw Stan and Kyle headed in that direction. _Perfect_.

Cartman jogged back to Richards; an astounding feat, it proved that he was damned seriouslah. He headed to the first floor, down the long hallway and stopped in front of room 124. The door was closed and Cartman pushed on it, hoping it wasn't locked. He breathed a sigh of relief; and scanned the room. He knew that Stan had inherited his father's love of drinking and automatically kept a bottle of something around, for emergencies, he said, but Cartman couldn't think of a single occasion where any emergency warranted the drinking of Jack Daniels.

He started under the bed, digging his way through old term papers, tests, empty Dr. Pepper bottles and the occasional note or picture of Wendy or Kenny or Kyle. He even unearthed Stan's asthma inhaler, which Stan had been bitching about forever; finally he found what he was looking for, a ¾ full bottle of Bacardi. Cartman wiped the dust off the label and pushed all of Stan's crap under the bed, making sure to close the door behind him.

When he arrived at the abandoned horse stables, the sounds of sniffling led him straight to a horse stall, where Callie sat, curled up in the hay and sobbing her eyes out. Cartman, with the rum hidden in his coat, walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you okay, you look awful," Cartman oozed faux sincerity.

Callie sniffled and looked up, her hazel eyes rimmed with mascara.

"Leave me alone, asshole."

"It's okay, "Cartman soothed, "You can talk about it, if you want."

Callie looked up at him curiously, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Eric Cartman. I'm one of the transfer kids. But enough about me, I can see that something's troubling you. Tell me about it," he pressed.

He pulled the rum out his coat and took a sip. It was crucial that he remain sober, but he had to look like he was sincere.

"Want some?" he held out the bottle and she nodded, taking an unladylike gulp.

"It's my boyfriend, Easy. I miss him so much."

Tears bulged at the corners of her eyes and her lower lip quivered dangerously. She handed the bottle back to Cartman, he barely took a sip without handing it back to her; she nodded gratefully, wispy pieces of her strawberry blonde hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead. She drank deeply and Cartman felt more adrenaline; he loved feeling this powerful, he had Callie exactly where he wanted her.

* * *

"And then, and then shesh," Callie was slurring her words, but Cartman nodded encouragingly, "Tell me more, m'kay," he said, acting like the school counselor, Mr. Mackey.

"I- I- I don't remember," Callie's hazel eyes were glassy and sleepy looking; she drained the last of the bottle before passing out cold in the hay.

And that's how Cartman left her, until 15 minutes later; Stan wandered in, looking for Kyle. Instead he found Callie lying in the hay, her skin turning blue and her breath shallow. Stan panicked, looking for anyone, anything that could help. Purely acting on impulse, he grabbed Callie; her eyelids fluttered at the movement as Stan placed her gently on a nearby bench and reached for his phone.

"I need an ambulance now, goddamn it!" he screamed.

Something clicked in his brain and he remembered the stupid first aid course his mother made him take freshman year. _Fuck it,_ he thought. He didn't care whether or not he was doing right, but he kept on performing CPR until he heard the wail of the ambulance siren approach the stables.


	14. Chapter 11

_A/N: Virtual hugs for the person who can guess what episode the song "me and my robot friend" is from. Oh, and I know that in the South Park universe, Ms.Choksondik is dead, but I couldn't resist putting her in there. Please review! Kisses!_

A Waverly Owl is a resourceful Owl

Easy Walsh was on the verge of going insane, he was so bored. It had been less than two weeks since he'd been brought home to Lexington, and he vaguely wondered if his parents would ever let him leave the house. His father had been so pissed that Easy had been expelled that he had frozen Easy's bank account and forced him to stay in the house, with no contact to the outside world.

The only human interaction he had was with a private tutor, an old woman named Ms. Choksondik that seemed to be a thousand years old. Granted, his parents allowed him to keep his cell phone, but they heavily monitored its use, any call to Callie would be traced and the phone confiscated. His father had even taken Easy's paints and Easy had been forced to sketch with whatever scraps of paper that he could find. If he wasn't being tutored, Easy was in his room, sketching the scenery out the window.

The cell phone on Easy's bed began singing, "Me and My Robot Friend" and Easy flipped it open. _Probably my dad, once again reminding me that I'm an artsy fuckup,_ Easy thought bitterly. Instead a voice that Easy had never heard came through the phone.

The caller seemed very nervous, "Um…is this Easy Walsh?"

"Yeah, who the hell is this?"

"My name is Stan Marsh and…Stan hesitated, then continued, "...Um…Callie was in an accident and I thought you should know."

A million thoughts ran through Easy's head, he sat down on his unmade bed and ran his hand through his messy dark brown curls. It was a combination of fear, anxiety, grief and guilt that was fueling his thoughts.

"Who the hell gave you my number?" he asked harshly. He didn't mean to sound pissed, but that's how it came out.

"I asked my friend Kyle to swipe it from Tinsley's sidekick."

"Why the hell do you care what happens to Callie? And why did you bother telling me?"

"Callie's a special girl. I know that you are important to her, and figured that you deserved to know."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. She's still unconscious; the doctors say she had alcohol poisoning. She's at Rhinecliff Hospital, if you can come visit her. " Stan's voice softened, and he said quietly, "I think she'd like that."

Easy's head was spinning with possibilities and ideas. He excused himself as politely as possible and flopped on the bed, his brain buzzing with ideas. _How can I get to Callie? My money is frozen, can't get a plane ticket, hitchhiking probably not the smartest idea…_ Then it hit him. As cliché as it might sound, Easy knew that Callie always wanted him to be her knight in shining armor. So 15 minutes later, he had raided the kitchen, prepped Credo and had ridden out into the sunset, literally. He knew that it was hundreds of miles to Waverly, but he was determined to get there.

_A/N: Sorry, I know that Stan's dialogue sounds __kinda__ cliché, I'm sure that wasn't his intention when he called Easy, he was trying to be noble and stuff. _


	15. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thanks BeccaElizabeth for the review. Kisses!! Lunagrrl180_

A Waverly Owl knows that violence should always be a last resort

Stan Marsh hated hospitals. Hated the industrial, cold whiteness of the hallways, the waxed linoleum floors that made annoying squeaking sounds when you walked on them and the stinging mixture of lemon cleanser and rubbing alcohol that seemed to ooze out of every corner.

Stan clutched his stomach, he'd always had a weak stomach, especially in hospitals, and it took every ounce of willpower the 15 year old had to not hurl his breakfast over the freshly waxed floors. It had been over 8 hours since the accident and Stan still sat, watching Callie through the glass.

His crush on her dissolved when he'd talked to Easy, reality seemed to crash down on him at that precise moment; now he felt almost protective of her. The door to the waiting room opened and Kyle stormed in him, looking pissed as hell.

"Stan you will not fucking believe what that fat fuck did this time."

He collapsed into the seat next to Stan, squirming uncomfortably.

Stan turned to face his friend," What did he do this time?" he asked tiredly.

"Well, you know that Mom has been on my ass since she found Tinsley and I," at this Kyle paused and blushed, "Even going as far as to suspend all privileges and basketball so I asked her, why'd you come to Waverly in the first place Ma? And do you know what she said?"

Kyle's jade green eyes blazed with fury," She said that my friend Eric had told her that it was Parents Weekend and that I would love it if she would come and visit. He set up the entire thing, that fat bastard!"

At this Kyle's fist pounded on the cheap plastic end table next to him; sending magazines flying.

"Whoa, dude," Stan said sympathetically, "That must suck."

A nurse appeared in the doorway, "Stanley Marsh? You can see Miss Vernon now."

Stan got up; heading towards Callie's room. She lies there, looking pale and tired, but otherwise okay. Stan faintly saw a small smile cross her face when she saw the raven haired teen, but it quickly faded.

"You're not going to puke on me again, are you?" she asked weakly.

Stan shook his head, "Nah."

He hated seeing the normally confident, vivacious girl so weak and he felt a desire to find the person who had hurt her and beat that person senseless. An awkward silence seemed to fill the air between the two, and Stan had an idea of who did this.

Maybe he was wrong, but he was determined to find out.

" Um, Callie," he asked a little tentatively, pretty unusual for him; he wasn't known to cautious.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, do you remember anything about what happened? Like, who you saw last?"

Callie was silent for a moment, then spoke, "A little. I remember going to the stables, then a nice guy came along, his name started with the letter C…." she trailed off and Stan took a deep breath.

"You mean Cartman?"

"Yeah, that was it! Cartman….he was so nice….." Stan stood up abruptly, furious.

* * *

Kyle had been aimlessly flipping through magazines, bored and pissed off when he saw Stan storm through the waiting room. Kyle through his magazine down the table and followed his best friend out the door and outside into the fading autumn sunshine. 

"Dude, what the hell?"

Stan's normally baby blue eyes, seemed to turn an icy blue, a sure signal that he was pissed. "Where the hell are we going?" Kyle asked, grabbing a hold of his oldest friend's arm. Stan turned to face him, his floppy raven hair seemed to be purple in the fading light, "We're going to get that fat son of bitch."


	16. Epilogue

_A/N: This is my final chapter, tying up all the loose ends and that fun stuff. I would also like to give virtual hugs to BeccaElizabeth, without her valuable feedback, I probably would not have finished this story. It was a lot of fun writing this, and I have a couple of new projects, if anyone can give me feedback on them, I would appreciate it. Oh, and I know there is some implied Stan/Kyle in this chapter, although I'm not the biggest fan of it, I personally think they are more like brothers than anything else, I wanted to put it in there, like Kenny I've had my suspicions. Anyway, this is a long ass author's note, so I'll just shut up and let you read. Please review, Kisses to you all- Lunagrrl180_

A Waverly Owl should not behave in a promiscuous way (That means you, Kenny)

Kenny McCormick sat in the waiting room of Rhinecliff Hospital, bored as hell. He wasn't even sure why he was here, he didn't hate hospitals the way Stan did, but he definitely wasn't a big fan of them. Sure, Stan and Kyle told him to meet them here, but it had been fifteen minutes and the two of them had yet to show up. _Probably they're feeling each other up in a closet somewhere, _Kenny thought. Kenny may have been a whore, but he was pretty damn observant, if he did say so himself. He personally thought that it was only a matter of time before the two of them became a couple, but then again, Kyle was crazy about Tinsley. _Fuck this,_ Kenny thought as he headed towards Brett and Kara, sitting on an uncomfortable looking love seat across the room. The blonde sat on Brett's lap and stretched his legs out across Kara's. After a few choice words whispered into the girls' ears, Kenny got up and headed into the abandoned room he had noticed earlier, Brett and Kara right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Callie's room…..

Callie sat up in bed, listlessly staring at the bare wall in front of her. When you were stuck in a hospital 24/7, you ended up doing that a lot. The door opened and Callie saw a person she thought she wouldn't see for at least a year. But there he was, all 6 feet of rumpled, artsy, gorgeousness, standing right in front of her. Callie wished she didn't look like shit, but that was kinda unavoidable.

"Easy!" she cried out, grinning from ear to ear, "How the hell did you get here?"

Easy sat down on the plastic chair next to Callie's bed and held her pale, delicate hand in his rough, calloused one.

"I rode Credo," he said simply, looking at her thin, worn face.

"Wait, you rode your horse hundreds of miles, just to see me?"

Easy nodded and Callie's smile seemed to light up the room.

"Won't your Dad be pissed," Callie asked, worry crossing over her pretty features.

"Fuck him," said Easy passionately. "It just about us, I don't give a shit what he thinks,"

Easy squeezed Callie's hand and spent the rest of the day at her side.

* * *

And back at Waverly…..

Stan Marsh had never been more pissed off. In fact, he was actually starting to resemble his violent sister Shelly at this point, a somewhat disturbing occurrence. Stan spotted the fat fuck, sitting on a bench, eating a bag of Cheesy Poofs. Those Cheesy Poofs were scattered all over the quad when Stan grabbed Cartman by the collar and kicked him straight in the balls. Cartman went limp; he had passed out cold. _Little pussy_. Even though he was out cold, Stan kept hitting him, until his face was more blood and bruises then features. Just as Stan was winding up for another punch, Kyle pulled him back.

"Dude, it's not worth it," he said.

Apparently Kyle couldn't resist, however, because Cartman now sported a very attractive black eye, courtesy of the redhead.

"That was for Tinsley, you fat fuck," Kyle lightly blew on his knuckles; for such a fat ass, Cartman was surprisingly bony.

The two boys headed back towards the dorm, leaving Cartman surrounded by Cheesy Poofs and at the mercy of the Great Horned Owls.


End file.
